The Silver Bullet and the Crows
by Across the Earth
Summary: Answer to the black wolf of the night's challenge "The Black Organization's Silver Bullet". Shinichi was captured by the Black Organization and disappeared for a whole year. When he reappeared, our detective had changed. How far had he fallen? Read as his friends and family tried to pull Shinichi back to the good side. Will they succeed? Or has our hero turned into a crow already?
1. Prologue: An unforeseen fate

**Authors' notes: **

This is an answer to **the black wolf of the night's **challenge** "**The Black Organization's Silver Bullet". We, KudoGirl2 and the black wolf of the night are the co-authors of this story. We hope you like it. We also don't accept flames. If you don't like it, don't read it... If you want to know more information about update pace, check this profile. If you have questions, please send us via reviews or pm... Thank you very much for reading this and don't hate us for making Shinichi evil.

Oh, another side note. Since this is an anime/manga, we will write names in Japanese style (Family name first, last name second). With that being said, let's get to the disclaimer part and get this story started!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Detective Conan and we don't make money out of this. However, we do own the plot and any OCs we might create.

* * *

**Prologue: An Unforeseen Fate**

"Sorry, Ran! Go on ahead of me!"

"Eh?" Ran asked, confused.

"I'll catch up with you soon!"

Shinichi took off running in the direction he saw the man go. It was one of the suspicious looking guys who were on the roller coaster with him. He was wearing all black, including a black hat and sunglasses. Something about him felt off to Shinichi, which is the reason he was following the man now. He slowed down when the man turned around a corner. The man started talking to someone else and Shinichi strained his ears to hear what he was saying.

"Sorry to make you wait."

"I came by myself, just like you said!"

"I know, I checked from the top of the roller coaster."

"Come on, give me the thing."

_Thing? What thing? _Shinichi wondered. The man sounded really nervous. Shinichi tried to get a better view of the two men.

"Don't be impatient, give me the money first." The man in black said.

_Money? Blackmail? _Shinichi thought as the man lifted up the briefcase he was holding and opened it up for them to see. _Woah. That's a lot of money. _Inside, there it was filled with neatly stacked bills. _That's at least 100,000,000 yen. _

The man in black seemed pleased with the contents. He grabbed the brief case and tossed a roll of film to the man, who caught it shoved it in his pockets as fast as he could.

"There, there's the evidence of your company's gun smuggling. You know, you shouldn't do things like that." The man said, smirking like it was amusing.

_Guns?!_

"Be quiet, you have no room to talk with what you guys do."

_Just who are these guys and what, exactly, do they do?_

"I wouldn't say any more if I were you," he stated, as he started walking towards where Shinichi was.

Suddenly, Shinichi heard something behind him.

"That's it. Your little detective game . . . " Shinichi looked back and saw a man dressed in black, also wearing a hat, with long, silver hair Shinichi recognized as the other man from the rollercoaster. He also noticed that the man was brandishing a metal pole. He tried to move out of the way but was to slow."is over!" There was a loud noise and Shinichi was thrown down as the pole hit his head. His head throbbed and his vision started to blur.

"A-aniki," the man who had just walked up said, sounding shocked.

"Tch. This detective brat was following you, saw the whole thing." The other man said, throwing the metal pipe on the ground next to Shinichi.

"What should we do? Kill him?"

"Hmm" the man seemed to ponder this. Shinichi's ears were buzzing, and his vision was starting to fade around the edges. "No. The place is still crawling with cops. Let's take him to Anokata." Shinichi heard the man chuckle softly and he could feel himself slowly slipping away. "He might be useful to us," he said, as Shinichi blacked out.

* * *

Shinichi groaned as he hit his head against the wall for the hundredth time. He instantly regretting it as he felt pain shoot through his skull from the large bump he had gotten the night before. At least, what he thought was last night. Currently, he was locked in a grey room with no windows and no clocks. The people who put him in here took his phone and he wasn't wearing a watch when they took him.

So Shinichi was sitting there with his back against the wall, staring at the door, as if it were the cause of his problems. He knew trying to blame the door wouldn't help, but he has already accepted that there was nothing he could do at the moment that would help him. He had already analyzed the room, which proved it was impossible to get out. The door was locked from the outside and the only air vent was bolted shut and much too small for an adult to fit through. He had also tried to figure out who these guys could possibly be. He scanned through all the criminal rings that he knew of but, with such little information, his mind came up blank.

And that is the reason he was hatefully trying to burn holes through the door, for he had nothing better to do.

If his internal clock was right, Shinichi had been stuck in this room for two days. He was hungry and tired, for he hadn't slept since he woke up. Nobody had come into the room either. He still was confused on the entire situation and Shinichi hates being confused. He was a detective, after all, and a detective was supposed to figure things out. But, he couldn't.

_Ha, maybe they just left me in here to starve to death, _Shinichi thought sarcastically. Of course, they wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of getting him here just to die.

Shinichi remembered what the man said right before he blacked out, 'He might be useful to us.' That was another thing he didn't understand. Who is this we, and how would they be able to use him? Thinking about it, they also mentioned somebody. 'Anokata,' they said. Who is that?

Maybe they decided that they wouldn't have any use for him, and they really were just waiting for him to die in here, so they can throw his body out in a forest or somewhere where it would make sense to starve. _That way, the police would deem it an accident_, Shinichi thought. They would consider it an accident and feel there was no reason to investigate further, and then this group of people will not have to worry about the police trying to sniff them out.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Shinichi scrambled to stand up. In the doorway, Shinichi saw one of the men from Tropical land. It was the man with long silver hair.

"You," Shinichi stated, throwing as much venom as he could into it. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"Simple," the man replied, grinning slightly. "We want you . . ." he took a step closer and Shinichi took a involuntary step back, feeling terrified and wanted to run, but tried to keep his ground anyway. The man took another step forward and, with fast reflexes, reached out and grabbed Shinichi's wrist. Shinichi tried to free his wrist but the man had a surprisingly strong grip. In a swift movement, the man jerked Shinichi's arm and Shinichi found himself in a headlock. He could feel his sickly warm breath as the man whispered in his ear "to work for us." The man used his free hand to reach into his coat pocket and pull out a handkerchief. He slowly brought it up to Shinichi's mouth and nose and Shinichi instantly recognized the scent.

_Dang it! Chloroform! _Shinichi thought as he held his breath. He felt his lungs burning for air and he started kicking wildly, trying to get out of the man's hold. He accidently took a breath and he could feel himself slowly falling asleep. He felt heavy and slowly started to go limp. The man chuckled.

"Goodnight, Meitantei," he said slowly, as Shinichi fell asleep.

* * *

Shinichi woke up to find himself in different room. It was a small room, that wasn't very well lit. The only sources of light were two dim ceiling lights. Shinichi tried to move, only to realize he couldn't. Confused, he looked down to see he was tied to a chair. His wrists and feet were restrained with rope. He tried to free his hands, but whoever had tied him up had done a pretty good job. Groaning in frustration, Shinichi closed his eyes and tried to think of something he could do to help his situation. Shinichi suddenly felt somebody watching him.

"So, this is he, Gin?" Shinichi heard someone say, and he immediately opened his eyes to find to source of the voice. He saw a women step out of one of the dark corners of the room. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Shinichi felt like he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place where.

"Yeah. Kudou Shinichi. The Modern Day Sherlock Holmes. Savior of the Police Force. Picked him up at Tropical Land." Shinichi heard another voice. The man with long, silver hair was leaning against the door. _How did I not notice them? _Shinichi wondered. He would have hit his head for the lack of observation if it weren't for his restraints. He realized something though. _Gin, _he thought. _The women called him Gin. A codename? _

Both of them were looking at him. The man called Gin looked at him with an expression of satisfaction. His eyes seemed to pierce through Shinichi, as if he knew everything, and that made Shinichi uncomfortable. The women showed interest and amusement in her eyes, mixed with something else Shinichi couldn't quite name. Whatever it was though, it made Shinichi's blood run cold. "So what do you think, Vermouth?" Gin asked sounding annoyed. "Anokata insisted on having your opinion as well." _Vermouth? So she has a codename too? Who is this Anokata, and what does he want her opinion on?_ Shinichi's mind was whirling with questions. These people made absolutely no sense to him. He was just about to voice his questions when the women, Vermouth, stepped forward again, eyes still trained on him. She continued to look at him even as she talked.

"I agree, he could be useful to us," She said. "His past proves he is exceptionally bright. I checked it out and many officers and inspectors in Tokyo's Police Department hold respect for him. Even other departments have heard of him and tend to listen to what he says."

With every word she spoke, Shinichi grew more and more confused. It was time he started getting some answers.

"Who are you people, and what are you talking about?" Shinichi asked. It seemed like a good place to start.

They obviously heard him, but they continued with their conversation like he hadn't.

"So do you think it will work? Would he be willing to work with us?" Gin asked. Shinichi started to get a bad feeling, a_ very_ bad feeling.

"Oh, I know he won't be willing." Vermouth replied, teasing him.

"You _know _that's not what I mean." Gin stated, sounding impatient.

"Hmmm," she hummed thoughtfully for a few seconds. "I think it's possible." She finally said. "But, he would be different."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ Gin, that while you may be able to get him to work with us, but I can guarantee you, he won't kill. No matter what you do, how hard you try and how well you train him, he would not kill another human if you threaten him, he would rather be killed himself, then take another persons life. It's something he stands by, and it would be impossible to break him of it." Shinichi felt how the feeling he had got worse and worse. _What are they talking about?_

"And _how_ Vermouth, would you know that?" Gin was starting to get very irritated. Just what was this woman getting at?

"I was a friend of his mom. Knowing how moms are, they tend to talk about their children a lot. And he's an only child, so I heard a lot about him from Yukiko." She said, grinning slightly. _What? She knew my mom? How?_

"You knew his mom, how?" Gin asked, voicing Shinichi's thoughts.

"A secret makes a women, women, my dear Gin."

"You always say that."

There was a pause and Shinichi took that opportunity to ask his questions again. ""Who are you people, and what are you talking about?"

Vermouth looked at him again and smirked. "Who are we? Well, my little lovely, we are what people consider crows, simply because we wear all black." _Crows? What is she talking about?_ Shinichi still had that bad feeling in his stomach. "And as for what we what we are talking about, that is simple. We are talking about you."

"Me?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, you. You're smart… didn't you realize?" Well he had. They were talking about his mom, so it was kind of obvious. The women started talking again though, before he could say it. "Well, anyways. Yes, we are talking about you. Gin here came up with an idea when he caught you spying on Vodka. You're a curious one, I might add. But that's aside the point. You see, Gin's felt that you had potential. The thing is, Gin finding somebody who interests him is a very rare occasion, so of course, this was quite surprising. Anokata considered it and knowing your track record, being a famous detective and all, it was doubted, but only slightly. To be honest, we have many operatives working with the other side of the law. What sealed the deal was when Gin said he would personally train you; because it showed Anokata how much Gin really saw in you. So, Anokata sent me to see if I thought it was possible to turn you. I must admit, even I find this interesting and I think you can be of use to us. So," she turned to Gin, "I approve."

Gin nodded. "I'll go inform Anokata and start preparing. This is going to be interesting," he said, before pushing himself of the door and straightening himself out. After finishing that, he reached for the door handle and walked out of the room.

"Well, now that that's settled," Vermouth started, looking at Shinichi again, "we need a codename for you." Shinichi felt sick. Was this woman serious? Did they really believe Shinichi would work with a group of criminals? And to go as far as giving him a codename! They all must be crazy. Was this a form of sick joke? A dream? Whatever it was, it couldn't be real. The women stepped forward again and chuckled slightly, smirking again.

"Why don't we call you Silver Bullet?"

* * *

**Authors' notes:** So? What do you think about it? Is it good? Please send us your reviews... They're our inspiration.

**Next chapter: The reappearance of the missing hero**


	2. The Reappearance of the Missing Hero

**Author Note: Hiya everybody! I just want to warn everybody that if you think the writing style changed towards the end, it did. You see, one of us wrote it but ran into computer problems while the other finished it up, so I just want to warn you about that! **

**No flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
**

**Another thing, the end may seem a little weird, and we would like to apologize for that!  
**

**That's it!**

**Discalaimer: We do not own Detective Conan (that right belongs to Aoyama Gosho!) nor do we make a profit off this story. This is purely fan-based!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Reappearance of the Missing Hero**

* * *

It was a cold night. The winds blew harshly and the sky was dark gray. It would rain soon. Several people looked at the sky and then hurriedly walked down the street, not wanting to get caught in the bad weather. The dry, yellow leaves from the oak trees flew everywhere but no one bothered to notice. On the street, a single dark figure walked calmly, his strides spoke of utter confidence. He wore a black fedora and a dark gray button up shirt carefully hidden behind matching long black coat. The only special feature on the young man's face was his striking blue eyes. They were cold, hard and dark, shifting slightly when he caught sight of a person or a falling leaf. The young man's name was Kudou Shinichi.

Shinichi silently walked, his pace never changed even when the first raindrop fell. He stopped in front of his house and observed it. It seemed like forever since the last time he was here. He took out the keys and opened the door. It gave a soft _clicking_ sound before opening widely, allowing its owner to walk inside. The corner of Shinichi's lips tucked up slightly into a subtle, knowing smirk. He inhaled deeply, missing the scent of his house dearly. It had been a really long year. Shinichi's sharp eyes took in every detail of the house, instantly noticing that it was a lot cleaner than usual. It looked like someone came here very often and cleaned it. The layer of dust was barely noticeable and there was even a fresh vase of flowers on the table.

'_Hmm… I wonder…'_ The young man thought as his hand brushed against the white lilies. Suddenly, his blue eyes hardened when he heard a small gasp behind him. Shinichi straightened and turned around, his smirk never once faltered. "Hello…Ran. It…has been awhile, hasn't it?" The young detective said casually, one hand grasped the fedora and pulled down, revealing his pale face. Shinichi hadn't changed much. Aside from the fact that he seemed…slimmer, leaner, and his skin was paler, like he hadn't been outside for months, his facial appearance remained the same. He put the fedora on the table and opened his arms widely like he expected a hug from the girl in front of him. "What? No welcome back hug?"

* * *

"Oh no, I'm late" Ran whispered, looking at her watch as she tried to run faster down the street. The rain was getting heavier by the minutes and she still hadn't visited Shinichi's house yet. The teenage girl panted heavily, not even stopping to take a breath. Arriving at her destination, the girl slowed down slightly, leaning against the wall. Her violet eyes narrowed when she saw the door to her friend's house open. _'Thief?'_ The girl asked herself as she adopted a defensive stance and moved closer to the door.

"Wh-"Ran's shout stopped abruptly in her throat as she took a good look at the 'intruder'. Standing just a few feet away from her was a dark figure. His long black coat and fedora made it hard for her to see his lean frame but his face and his eyes… they were unmistakable. "Hello…Ran. It… has been awhile, hasn't it?" Ran involuntarily took a step backward, her back pressed against the cool wall uncomfortably. It couldn't really be…or could it? His voice sent chills down her spine. It was smooth, velvety, cold, and utterly dangerous. His stance spoke nothing but confidence. Shinichi…Shinichi had changed. "What? No welcome back hug?" He spoke, finally lowering his hat for her to see his face. _'He has lost a lot of boyish fat…_' she realized, as he was now on his way to become a very handsome young man. Ran felt the corners of her eyes water when he opened his arms, doing so casually like it was an everyday thing to leave for a whole year without saying anything and came back, expecting _her_to welcome him with opened arms.

"You jerk!" Ran half-yelled, half-sobbed and instead of hugging Shinichi, she punched him hard in the face, sending him stumbling on the ground. "You idiot! How dare you come back and act like nothing happened at all?!" The teenager girl cried, tears ran down her face as she hugged him, completely ignoring how Shinichi tensed under her touch, or how his hands fell uselesslyto his sides. "Where have you been? Why didn't you call? Do you know how worried I was?" Ran sniffed, tightening her grip around his waist and burying her head into his shoulder.

* * *

Shinichi was feeling very uncomfortable. He hadn't had anyone touching him like this for a long time now. The closet thing Shinichi had to a hug from the time when he was at the headquarters was Vermouth's teasing embraces or the uncomfortable headlocks his Aniki gave as a simple punishment when he didn't do things right. Ran's punch only hurt as much as a slap on the wrist but he still stumbled, mostly out of surprise and when the girl hugged him. Shinichi's mind had already started counting down from 100 in order to prevent him from panicking. His training did _not_ tell him how to deal with emotionally unstable girl. What _should_ he do? Shinichi tensed even further when he felt his shirt getting wet from her tears. Time was running out.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Shinichi said flatly. His voice was probably a little bit colder than he first intended and he pushed her off him in an attempt to stand up. "What do you mean by not talking about it, you jerk?" Ran said angrily, her sorrow and joy were temporarily replaced by her anger at his cold words. "It's quite a simple straight-forward sentence if you think about it, Ran… I _don't…_as in, _do not_ want to talk about it…" Shinichi's eyes remained cold and hard when he stood up and dusted his hands.

"H-how can you say that?! You're a heartless bastard" Ran accused him with broken voice, feeling the anger drained out and was replaced by pain. Did Shinichi know how many sleepless nights she had had? How many times she had to assured herself that he would come back? That no matter what happened; he would come back by her side? How could he…? New tears filled her eyes and the girl turned her head away, trying to hide the new wave of raw pain. It hurt… It really hurt.

"Excuse me… I need to go…" Ran whispered and ran out of the house, ignoring the pouring rain, the salty raindrops…and her shattered heart. She just ran and ran… Mouri Ran ran back to her house and closed the door to her room with a strong _slam_. All that night, the girl sobbed into her pillow, new tears mingled with the old ones ran down her cheeks.

* * *

While it all happened, Shinichi just stood there, a lost look on his face. Finally, after two whole long minutes, the young detective moved stiffly and closed his door, his expression was unreadable. Slowly, Shinichi took out the cellphone from his pocket, seriously considering if he should call his Aniki or not. At last, he decided to put the cellphone back to where it belonged, sighing softly. He had forgotten how exhausting the real world actually was. Shinichi walked into his bedroom, observing the familiar sight of the white bed and pale yellow wall. He took off his coat and threw it on the chair, laying down the bed with a soft _thump_. He strained his ears, trying to listen to the sound of gunshot from the training ground or the gleeful laugh from one of the other members. Of course, he heard nothing. Not even the sound of echoed footsteps that walked bristly down the hall… It was completely quiet. For a while, the silence felt sickly comforting and Shinichi was reminded once again how long he had been gone. It all felt like yesterday though… Closing his eyes, the teenager fell into deep, uneasy sleep filled with a girl's tears and the voice of an older brother.

* * *

Today was also another gloomy day. It wasn't raining but the sky was gray and the breezes felt colder than usual. Shinichi was standing in front of his school, earning quite a few looks from his peers and from the teachers. His look had changed slightly from what it once had been a year earlier. Beside his usual school uniform, Shinichi was also wearing that same black coat the day he came back. His eyes remained bored and unchanging; the blue orbs stared deep into the others' souls if they tried to look at him too hard. He had taken the tests just yesterday and was now deemed good enough to start the same class as Ran had…He hadn't gone missing for a whole year without bringing back some knowledge.

Shinichi was on the way to his class when he heard his name being called "Shinichi!" He turned around and acknowledged his friend with a nod. "Ran…" Shinichi said simply. After that little incident, Ran had visited him once again the next morning; neither of them was willing to admit the previous day's event. Ran, for her part, just couldn't openly admit that she had cried like a baby and then left the house in a hurry while Shinichi was being…well, Shinichi. They stood awkwardly in front of each other until Ran cleared her throat and whispered, strangely being timid "Let's go to school together…"

Shinichi just grunted in agreement and walked with her. Immediately, Ran had wished she hadn't suggested that… The ice between them was almost impossible to break. What should someone say to their friend who had disappeared for a whole year? And on the day that friend came back, he was punched by you and then hugged by you only seconds after that punch? Then, once you discovered that said friend had already changed so dramatically that you couldn't realize him anymore, you cried and left hurriedly? On top of that, he was your _crush_ for _years_. To make matters _worse_, he wasn't making any effort in speaking at _all_, your effort was met with grunts as answers. Well, Ran ran out of things to say after the first ten minutes or so and the pair walked to school silently… The idea was a disaster.

And so, today, when Ran didn't come on time, Shinichi had left without her, assumed (_correctly_) that she did not want a repeat performance of yesterday's failure. Unfortunately, it seemed fate wanted Ran to find him anyway. "Why didn't you wait for me?" Ran asked, huffing at him. Shinichi only looked at her, raising an eyebrow elegantly. "So…you're saying that you didn't mutter under your breaths yesterday that _'I should have thought more carefully before I suggest this…'_…?" Ran still had the grace to blush furiously and looked down.

"…thought so…" Shinichi said finally and continued to walk to the class, a bored look on his face. However, before he could go any further, another voice stopped him "Hey, Kudou!" Shinichi titled his head and looked curiously at the one who had just spoken to him. The young detective remembered vaguely that he used to play soccer with the other boy. It didn't really matter anymore though. "Are you up for a game of soccer after class?" Shinichi pursed his lips before shrugging nonchalantly "No…" He answered simply.

"What? I thought you liked soccer… you have never refused a game before" The boy seemed to be taken back by the unexpected answer. "So I did…I just don't play soccer anymore…" Shinichi replied, clearly not caring how the conversation was being witnessed by one-third of the students in the school. "What's in the bloody hell happened to you? You didn't just happen to be kidnapped and brainwashed by an evil Organization, did you?" Narrowed his eyes, Shinichi wore a frown that matched the other student who he used to call _'friend'_. "Careful with what you say, Tomoya…One might think you are implying something…youweren't, were you?" He came closer, looming dangerously over the suddenly terrified student.

"N-no" The student, Tomoya, squeaked and took a step backward. "F-fine…There're plenty more people willing to play with us anyway…I don't need to suck you up, you dick!" He said resentfully and ran away, looking pathetically scared. Shinichi's bored look returned and he walked away like he didn't just say anything at all. "Hey, Shinichi…shouldn't you…you know, apologize to him? I mean…he's just kidding..." Ran whispered, edging closer to Shinichi now that everyone had begun to leave the scene. "Why should I? He deserved it…" Apparently, the teenager boy still didn't care about what just happened. "No, he didn't… He was just… shocked… You were being mean to him…" Ran concluded. Shinichi looked at her and answered sourly "So what if I was? He kept bothering me with that damned soccer thing…I told him already that I was _not_ interested in it"

"You're hopeless, you know…" Ran shook her head earning a grunt from Shinichi who couldn't bother to deny or confirm her statement. _'Maybe I am…'_ the boy thought, snorting softly. "What?" Ran asked but her friend just gave his usual, annoying answer "Nothing…" Ignoring the whispers around him, Shinichi suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu. He missed his training days…

* * *

"_Who's he?"_

"_I don't know… I have never seen him before… What a show-off…wearing a mask…tch"_

"_Yeah, yeah…show off…"_

"_Geez, you are all so stupid… Didn't you hear about the newest member? Silver Bullet?"_

"_Yeah, I did hear about it alright! What 's it got to do with this?"_

"_Stupid! He's THE Silver Bullet!"_

"_What? Don't fuck with me, man…"_

"_Yeah, that brat looks like he just finishes puberty…He can't be HIM…"_

"_Yeah, yeah…like I believe that…"_

"_That's why you three are the stupidest members of the Organization…"_

"_Why you…"_

"_If you're so smart, why don't you tell us?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, tell us, Mister Smarty Pants…"_

"_I DID tell you…you just DIDN'T listen… That brat is Silver Bullet, okay?"_

"_Is there a problem here?" A cold voice asked earning the attention of the four members and they turned their heads to look at the speaker. Immediately, they paled. In front of them, Gin stood in all his glory, a cold smirk on his face as his murderous eyes glared at them like they were just annoying insects. The quartet shivered unconsciously. They hated and feared the man at the same time. The sheer power and ruthlessness in his eyes spoke nothing but the intent to kill. "N-nothing, sir…" The wise member stammered and the others quickly followed his lead._

"_S-sorry…"_

"_S-sorry, too…"_

"_Y-yeah, yeah…"_

_Gin still glared at them, clearly not believing their excuses. When he opened his mouth to speak, a calm voice interrupted him. "Is there something wrong, Aniki?" The four members looked at each other in shock. There were only a handful of people who could call Gin 'Aniki' without being punished and of course, one of the prime examples is Vodka. This Silver Bullet isthat closed to Gin? Just who is he? Gin looked at the teenager in front of him, his eyes warmed up just the slightest bit. "Silver Bullet…" He greeted as the masked teen smiled. The teen's right hand was still gripping the gun tightly._

"_It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with…isn't that right?" The last bit of the sentence was spoken directly to the four members and they nodded frantically. "Y-yes, sir…we'll be leaving now…" And with that being said, they ran out of the room as fast as they could without trying not to lose too much of their dignity… Of course, they were failing rather miserably with that task. "Why do we have to keep those fools, aniki?" The masked teen titled his head, asking curiously when he heard the loud _thump_ indicating that the door to the training room was hastily closed._

"…_Because they're our pawns, Silver Bullet…" Gin answered, taking Silver Bullet's mask off with his left hand. Looking into his brother's cold blue eyes, the now unmasked teen pouted childishly "Aniki…how many times have I told you already…call me Shinichi…Silver Bullet is just my codename…I don't even drink that kind of alcohol…" Gin just chuckled though it didn't contain any malicious intentions. "Sorry, Silver Bullet…I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with that name forever…I admit I'm quite fond of that name myself…" He spoke, patting Shinichi's head. "A-aniki?" Shinichi suddenly whispered, taking back the Venetian mask back from his 'brother'. _

"_Huh…?" Gin asked absently, taking out his gun and began firing at the target. "…Am…Am I your pawn, too?" Gin stopped and lowered his gun. "What do you think?" He asked, looking at the teenager, his eyes had adopted a serious look. "…well, since you said that… that we're all your pawns…so…I…" Shinichi looked down, fidgeting slightly. "Look at me, Silver Bullet…" Gin ordered coldly and Shinichi automatically looked up "…Everyone may be my pawns…but you, Silv-no, Shinichi, are not…You're my knight…And because of that, I expect you to act like it…" Gin's left hand touched Shinichi's cheek and the younger man suppressed a shiver. Gin's hand was so cold._

"_I understand, Aniki…" He spoke silently, feeling both warm and dreadful. While Shinichi might not be as talented in chess as some other people, he understood what it meant to be a knight. A knight was most effective when placed in a weakness in the opponents' pawns structure. Apparently, Gin wanted Shinichi to come back and help the Organization from the inside. Could he do it? But if he couldn't do that, how would he repay the kindness his 'brother' had given him? Looking at the Venetian mask, Shinichi observed it wordlessly. It was a white Mardi Gras Mask with golden outlines and sharp eyeholes. On the cool texture, turquoise patterns were drawn carefully and there was even a matching gemstone in the upper center of the mask. The mask fitted him perfectly. It was as if-_

"_Stop daydreaming, Silver Bullet…" Gin's voice interrupted his train of thought and he looked up. "I'm sorry, Aniki…" Shinichi said sincerely but Gin just brushed it off. "I don't have time for this…Now, fire again… I want to see how much you have improved…" Shinichi looked into Gin's eyes then looked down at the gun. "Yes, Aniki…" He answered emotionlessly._

* * *

"Shinichi, Shinichi..." A voice called his name and Shinichi blinked in surprise when he received a gentle slap. "What?" He snapped, earning a flinch from Ran. "You're spacing out…" his friend told him gently. "Huh? Oh, sorry…" Shinichi apologized though it was clear as day that he didn't feel sorry at all. "…the teacher has been looking at you for a while now, you know…" Ran scowled, feeling annoyed because of Shinichi's new attitudes. The teenager just shrugged and wrote down the lesson half-heartedly before the bell rang, indicating that school was over. Without another word, Shinichi just tossed the notebooks into his schoolbag and stood up.

"Hey, wait for me…" Ran called but Shinichi promptly ignored her. Ran looked at him but then pursed her lips and huffed, turning away "Fine…if you want it that way…" She walked the opposite direction but not before stopping for a second and looked at her crush sadly. "Shinichi…" She whispered.

* * *

Shinichi opened the door to his house tiredly. After school, he had stopped by the Police Headquarters to talk to Megure-keibu and clear up some things. He knew the police wouldn't have taken his reappearing act with open arms. Sure, they were glad he was back and all, but they all wanted to know where he was and what he was doing while he was away. They spent months trying to find him after all, and couldn't find anything. Which wasn't surprising to Shinichi really. The Organization was very good at what they did, and with his Aniki in charge of making his disappearance go smoothly, it would have been near impossible to find anything pertaining to the disappearance of Kudou Shinichi. So the police were quite curious as to his whereabouts the last year, and the Organizations considered an investigation on the police's behalf a nuisance and wanted no such thing. Luckily, Shinichi still had the police officers trust so he was able to convince Megure-keibu that there was nothing of interest and the higher-ups agreed to not press the issue further, though they all still had their doubts as to if it was okay or not. But, after all, what would the 'Savior of the Japanese Police Force' have to hide? Shinichi smirked to himself. '_If only they knew' _he thought.

Shinichi was in the process of taking his shoes off when he heard a small noise. _'There's someone else here' _he thought, as his eyes hardened. Quietly, he walked through the hallway, checking rooms as he went. He opened the door to the library and saw the person, sitting on the couch. Shinichi came up behind the man and assumed a defensive position. Just as he was about to demand the man say who he was, something clicked in his mind.

"A-Agasa-hakase?" Shinichi asked. The man, startled, jumped off the couch and faced Shinichi. The young detective mentally sneered. Such a weak-willed man, so easily scared and startled. He would be dead in an hour if he was targeted by the Organization. _'Oh well, might as well get over it…'_

"Ahh, Shinichi-kun! You surprised me." Agasa stated. _'The man hasn't changed one bit,'_ Shinichi thought dryly. _'Still the bumbling idiot that I remember…'_ Crossing his arms, Shinichi smirked. He hadn't thought he would talk to the man again so soon. It would be just another challenge though, talking to Asaga without blowing his cover.

"I could say the same," Shinichi said, quietly laughing at himself. '_Getting so worked up over nothing...' _They stood there for a while, before Shinichi broke the silence. "Well, did you need something?" he asked, getting straight to the point. As entertaining as startling Asaga was, he was tired and he needed some rest. It wouldn't be good if he went out with a tired head. He could accidentally say things that he wasn't supposed to say.

"Your parents called…" Agasa started. The man fidgeted slowly, taking out his glasses and began cleaning it. Oh, that was right… another problem his Aniki had warned him. He didn't think they would know about his reappearance so soon though. This could be troublesome. He had better play along until he could figure something out.

"Oh? What did they want" Shinichi asked, impatient. What did the man want? Why didn't he just go straight to the point? Playing mind games was only fun when the other player was not stupid, naïve, or the combination of the two. Shinichi quietly sat down on one of his chair, his eyes never left Agasa's face.

"Well, you _did _just disappear for a whole year, without a word. Then you suddenly show up again, not telling anybody where you were?" Ah… this was the problem… Shinichi thought with an amused smile. Uncrossing his arms, the detective leaned forward.

"And? Your point is?" Simple and straight to the point. Shinichi cared not for the reaction of Agasa. He was bored. Checking his fingernails, Shinichi heard a gasp and Agasa half-yelled at him.

"They are worried about you, Shinichi, _I'm_ worried about you. Where were you?"

"No where of your concern, Agasa-hakase. I was just working a case."

"Without any communication whatsoever? We all thought you were dead Shinichi-kun!"

"I forgot to call, sorry." Agasa was about to say something when Shinichi started talking again. "Do you need anything else? I've had a very tiring day and I would like to sleep." Agasa was completely shocked. How could Shinichi act like this? Everybody thought he was _dead_. And he just 'forgot to call'? What kind of excuse was that? This must be some kind of a joke… This uncaring young man _couldn't_ be Shinichi. Shinichi was anything but this cold block of ice. Something must have happened while he was gone… Something bad.

"Your parents are thinking that they should visit Japan. You know, to visit you." Agasa tried one last time, hoping to see some reactions. He was sorely disappointed when Shinichi only looked up momentarily before snorting and looking away. He hated puppy dog face and Agasa was doing a very good job intimating it.

"No need to, I'm perfectly fine."

"They want to see you Shinichi-kun. It's perfectly reasonable to understand, too. I mean their son just reappeared after dropping off the face of the earth and all." Goddamnit, why was the man so persistent? Couldn't he just see that Shinichi wanted nothing to do with his parents or anyone else for that matter?

"So?" Shinichi asked "They left me here to further their careers, so why should they start caring now?"

"H-how could you say that? They've always cared Shinichi-kun!" Agasa said, the shock was visible in his face. Shinichi's Father had called once a day to check if Agasa had seen his son or not, his Mother had visited him, tear streaks were still on her face and her reddened eyes spoke all for her. Shinichi's parents did care, why couldn't Shinichi see it?

"Whatever. They don't need to come. I'm going to bed. I'll see you later, Hakase?" And with that, Shinichi left the library and went upstairs. "Oh, please close the door when you get out…" Shinichi called back and slammed his bedroom door shut. He wanted some quiet time for himself.

* * *

Sighing in frustration, Agasa went back to his house. The talk hadn't gone as he had planned. Shinichi had changed so much that he couldn't recognize him anymore. He took his phone and dialed very familiar number. After ringing a few times, the person on the other end answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me. I talked to him."

"_And?"_

"Something's wrong. He seems… different. I don't know what happened. He wouldn't talk about it."

"_I see."_

"So what should we do?"

"_We'll wait a bit, see what there is to see."_

"Okay, we'll do it your way then. He is your son, after all, Yusaku-kun. I trust you."

"_Thank you, Hakase."_ And with that, Kudou Yusaku hung up.

* * *

_~Meanwhile With Shinichi~_

Shinichi looked at the caller ID. Upon looking at the name, Shinichi tensed. He had been expecting this call, ever since he returned. Slowly, he opened the phone and pulled it to his ear.

"Hello." Shinichi said.

"_It's time, Silver Bullet,"_ The man on the other end of the line said. Shinichi knew this voice. _His_ voice. _"Ready?"_

"Yes Aniki."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Yeah, we had a little trouble writing Agasa, so sorry about that! **

**Also, thank you to everyone who Followed and Favorited! And to our Reviewers!  
**

**MConanfan0327, reviewer74, ShizeKerstein, Guest, teyla-nick94, pikacutie25, and hannachuu  
**

**We really REALLY were happy to see that you guys liked our story! So thankyou!  
**

**I would also like to say that this story is open to constructive criticism! We're always looking for ways to improve our story!  
**

**This month Omake: Valentine Special  
**


	3. 1st Omake: Valentine Special

**Author Note:** Hello, everybody. I'm going to go straight to the point, this is an omake. Meaning, not really important part so you can skip it if you like. I won't bore you with the details and so, without further delay, let's get to the disclaimer part.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Detective Conan. We also don't make money out of this….like seriously.

* * *

**First Omake: Valentine Special **(featuring Gin and Vermouth)

* * *

"It's Valentine, today…" You said, eyeing your companion with a smirk on your face. You stepped closer, invading his personal space. As expected, he tensed. His cold green eyes looked straight into your soul. You saw your blue eyes reflected in those orbs.

"What do you want, Vermouth?" He said coolly, his fingers twitched, itching to grasp his gun. Your smirk widened slightly and you took a step backward, giving him his much needed personal space. You took out the chocolate box you had prepared for days and gave it to him.

"Nothing… Just thought since today _is_ Valentine day… You would appreciate a gift…" You taunted him and opened the chocolate box. Inside the box, there were exactly thirteen chocolate hearts, each had a different flavor. Gin pushed the chocolate box away.

"Stop playing games, Vermouth… I'm not interested in whatever you're planning…" He turned away, a mad glint appeared on his eyes. "…Besides, I have a much more interesting subject than you…" He looked to his left. You knew which room he was looking at and who he was talking about.

"…Give him a break, Gin… It's Valentine today, after all…" You said and took a chocolate. Biting it, you leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his lips. Gin's eyes widened and you smirked. You rarely caught him off guard and so, you treasured those moments. He pushed you away again, this time a lot more harshly.

He wiped his chocolate smeared lips with his sleeves, a frown on his handsome face. "…Get out, Vermouth…" You blew him a kiss and retreated. You had accomplished your goal for today. Winking at him, you mouthed seductively "…You will love the chocolate, I promise…"

Then you went out and closed the door behind him. Gin turned his head, assuming that you had gone. You hadn't, not really. You had a secret camera hidden in the room and no one knew about it, not even the Anokata. You watched him through the camera.

Gin slowly approached the chocolate box you left him and touched his lips gently with his fingers. His next action surprised both you and him. Gin took a chocolate heart and took a bite. What a stupid _git_! You thought with a fond smile. You should have done that when I'm still in the room, Gin.

* * *

**Author Note:** And so, that's the end of the first omake – Valentine Special. Since this is supposed to be short and just you know, to relax and stuffs, I didn't make it very long. Now, it's time to answer some questions:

Why the name "Silver Bullet"? Well, it's my fault, really… In my challenge, I have written that his new name is supposed to be Silver Bullet. Therefore, Shinichi is now named Silver Bullet and as for the reason why that particular name… can I just say "It's the spurt of the moment"? Because it really _is_ "the spurt of the moment"

Also, many of you have noticed that we have skipped the "Brainwashing" part completely. Well, don't worry, for the sake of suspension, we will write the experience he had to go through via flashback in different persons' perspectives. You will soon find out about that, I suppose. And so, with that, I thank all of you for the support you show this story and also, we will see you again, next month.

Ciao~


End file.
